Fixing The Past I Think
by reallyweirddreams
Summary: Deaged Spencer Reid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own criminal minds if i did so many thing would be canon XD**

 **Summary; YES MY OWN DEAGED FIC *Applause* and this is set in season 5 but without the drama because they deserve to be happy also normal team aka the best team.**

Chapter one

" _No one loses their innocence. It is either taken or given away willingly."_

-Tiffany Madison

The BAU team had been working nonstop on their latest case in Georgia where a serial killer had been taking men and women in their mid and late twenties to perform several chemical test on them for over a week before disposing of the bodies. So far between the random victims, besides the age, and the unidentifiable chemicals the team was barely having any luck on what this unsub's main objective was.

"They've found a new body," Hotch announced, entering the room that the Georgia PD had provided them to work in passing the new crime scene photos to Reid, Morgan, and Emily.

"What's with the photos man, aren't we going to the scene?" Morgan questioned.

"This is a child killed with the same M.O," Emily announced reviewing the file once more making sure she hadn't been mistaken.

"There hasn't been any recent missing child reports, has there?" Reid question, turning himself away from the board of previous victims, where he'd been searching for any other connections between them.

"We didn't think it was the same offender at first with the age being so off," Rossi started.

"Yet the medic reports show that it is twenty-seven year old Michael Smith," Hotch finished sternly causing the room to go into a state of shocked silence.

"ARe you kidding me, are we really going along the lines of age reversal, is this a joke, we all know that's impossible right? That's almost as bad as Reid's evil and eviler twin theory." Morgan exclaimed while Reid gave a defending 'Hey!'.

As if on que to break the tension J.J entered the room. "The press is out of control, they want to know if it's the same guy," she informed them.

"Tell them no, that it was simply another killer and that we can't yet get an identity for the body, if we're lucky he'll get provoked by it enough to make a mistake." The team leader informed her, then turning back to the other members as she left. "Reid have you found anything yet that will help us find out what he's doing?"

"Well, with the deaging factor" he said picking up the most recent photo, "maybe he is trying to help them regain their childhood because he can identify or empathise with them. I mean Michael was dumped as a failed experiment but he was neatly laid down as if the unsub was performing a mercy killing or had empathy."

"Why would the victims need that, we didn't find any obvious child trauma that each of them had in common, did we?" Emily inquired looking doubtful, I mean who can blame her all of this was crazy.

Almost directly after Morgan celled rang, causing him to open it and put it on speaker to allow the others to have insight on anything the whiz tech found."Hey baby girl, you got anything for us?"

"Oh, you know I do sugar, so you remember how none of them were reported missing by family?" Penelope asked, with a bubbly voice.

"Yeah but, none of them had family out here and they were single or in off and on relationships," Rossi put in.

"Exact-amongo, they all had unstable home lives causing them to move far away from parents and relatives."

"Garcia what age did the problems start at?" Reid asked.

"Well boy genius, if you must know around ages four and five. Why do you ask? Has there been a new killing?" She answered, worried about any more deaths.

"Sadly my sweetness," Derek broke to her.

"Garcia, look up the name Michael Smith," the 'Boss Man' ordered, signaling the sound of keys being typed on at the speed of light.

"Umm.. Oh okay so he as well did have some issues, traveling parents and constant moving in between the ages of two and twelve, but when any baby sitter would charge them a pretty penny in child neglect they'd usually win," she informed them.

"I think we're ready for the profile briefing," Aaron told everyone.

XXXLINE BREAK TO THE BRIEFINGXXXXXX

"The person we believe to be looking for is a white male in his early thirties to early forties who has most likely always been a member of this town, maybe a coworker or a neighbor, someone who can easily blend in and doesn't seem out of his place." Morgan began to the small audience who had gathered for the briefing.

"He would have mostly had home trouble from the ranges of neglect all the way to abuse." Reid shared in his normal anxious tone that appeared when he was talking to a large group, that was of course not his team. It also didn't help that this case, more so the profile, had parts that didn't fit and seemed off.

"Why the wide assortment of blanks and maybes?" Sheriff Williams asked.

"Well he could have been neglected and wanted to seek out a way to help people that had went through it but has failed so far or he could have been sextually abused and wanted to help people with that same issue yet for test runs he had a wider spread of victims. The possibilities are pretty much endless, but he definitely is empathetic more towards them in their child state," Reid told Williams blabbing on until he saw J.J's face, which looked bored and warning like.

"Sir," the deputy said interrupting Emily while she gave out the rest of the facts upon the deaging, warning them that the facts were not to be shared with the press.

"Yes, deputy Collins," the sheriff answered to his subordinate, slightly bothered that he'd interrupted.

"There has been a 911 call inside of a warehouse three blocks down from here, they heard shots fired."

This put the whole team on alert sending them into /BAUgonnakickyourassmode/, they separated into two of the SUVs with three police cars following them to the scene. "Morgan and Reid you will take the upstairs while Rossi, Emily, and I will take the down stairs. Keep close and look out for any chemicals or booby traps."Hotch ordered from the doorway of the building.

As Spencer and Derek took a look upstairs along with a few other officers something caught the young genius's eye causing him to stray all the way to the opposite side of where he'd been at with the others. As he opened one of the not yet searched same rooms he saw a man matching their previous profile surrounded by a pole of blood with a gun in his left hand pointed at his head. He rushed in with his IQ going from 187 to 19 in a matter of milliseconds to examine it but, due to the bad luck that everyone new he had, the genius was caught in a mist of chemicals set off by a oh so lovely trip wire that his feet stumbled upon while rushing to investigate. Once the mist had cleared Morgan pushed off the policemen who had to physically had to restrain him from getting to Reid, he was joined by his team, who had also heard distressed sounds.

A course of 'REID' and 'SPENCER' was yelled from the team as they raced into the room where they had know the young doctor to be. They entered with extreme care, making sure they were clear, before rushing to the dead body and what seemed to be a pile of their youngest's clothes. As they got closer they heard crying, the pile began to move and the team could only hope the youngest wasn't patient number nine at doctor deage.

The team half sighed in relief half groaned when a small kid poked his head through the clothes, how did someone get himself that screwed in ten minutes was a mystery. "Prentiss can you pick him up?" The fearless team leader asked the raven haired agent.

"Why not you? You have kids!" She exclaimed, already freaked out to see the youngest well young and having giant tears streaming from his doe like eyes.

"You are a woman and reid has a better relationship with his mother so if he doesn't remember his adult life he will feel better with a female figure." He explained, causing her to sigh in defeat not wanting an upset baby genius.

The little boy didn't make a fuss and sunk right into the woman's embrace, enjoying the touch, surprising all the the team's men. The fiercely independent kid genius was sniffling into her shirt, tiny hands grasping fabric as the other police men examined the body ushering them out of the room with the dead body while they had a child.

EMTs were waiting for them insisting they took the quiet child to the hospital in town. "Hey kid," Morgan began after he'd fought to ride in the ambulance alongside Spencer. "Do you know where we're at?"

The boy shook his head yes before replying "Yeah Derek," making the older agent let out a breath of relief, glad that Reid seemed to have his own memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and i'd also like to say that my other story, a million moments, will be having a new chapter soon if i can find where i typed it! Also if you have any suggestions please comment and let me know, also should haley and hotch be together?-RWD**

" _Friends are medicine for a wounded heart, and vitamins for a hopeful soul."_

 **-** _Steve Maraboli_

At the hospital the BAU was rushed into a waiting room and forced to, well wait. Everyone was pacing and Morgan had just called Garcia to explain what had happened and why she'd seen Reid's name on the hospital login which she had alert her so she would know if all of her 'babies' were safe.

The guy had been thirty-five year old Daniel Matthews who had been sexually and verbally abused by his step-father till his mother caught on to what was happening, he left his journals placed in the warehouse to be found and committed suicide to leave all his work to be seen. The left over chemicals had been locked up and according to the journals the effect was only for a year but a toddler genius wasn't the most ideal for the, besides two, inexperienced adults.

"Are you guys the BAU team of ?" A nurse asked approaching them.

"Doctor Reid and yes," Hotch replied for the rest of them, shaking her hand.

As they followed her to the room she filled them in on how long he was expected to stay like that and that there were no extra complications besides that he'd have asthma, which was only because at the current state he was in he hadn't grown out of it,.. they didn't even know that he used to have asthma.

"Here you are and the doctor would appreciate if you didn't upset Dr. Reid." She said before nodding at them taking her leave, letting them wait outside and enter on their own accords. As they entered the room a boy that seemed to be much like Reid, as in he was surrounded by medical pamphlets all clearly read, and was twirling his hospital gown in his small hands.

"Hi Spence," J.J. said, breaking the awkward silence that came once the boy didn't greet them. This caused his head to shoot up and look at them, with a confused expression but he used his hands and searched for the median lisons blouse and tugged to allow her to have him whisper in her ear while the team looked at them with dumbfounded faces. The blond broke out laughing when he told her he didn't have his 'glathes'. "We can get some for you in a little bit."

"What did the kid say?" Rossi asked.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Spencer shouted.

"Pretty boy technically you're even more so now." Morgan replied to his friend.

"He need his glasses," Jennifer told them.

"Aww you are so cute," Emily exclaimed ruffling his hair.

"I'm not cwte, I am not a kid, and can someone plwse explain what happened? I feel weird and happy but altho thad and confused and I can't wead." The young boy huffed pouting causing Hotch, yes Hotch, to crack a smile.

"You got hit by chemicals Reid, and now you are a two year old." He told him gently while the two BAU ladies awed at his mispronunciation.

"Can I thill do my work?" They groaned at the boys work ethic, "also, Hotch, I am three and a hathf."

"It will be up to Strauss," he responded ignoring the boy commented on age.

XXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKERXXXXXXXX

The Famous BAU JET 5:34 pm

Spencer had gone home with the team that night after they had wrapped up with the PD getting numerous apologize from the cops that were with them at the time of the 'situation'. J.J. had stopped and picked up an outfit for the genius kid asking Garcia to go and get more plus supplies before they arrived.

The boy had sat down next to Emily, bored and drained from the day but still not letting himself rest especially while he was in such a vulnerable state.

"Reid," Emily started, noticing his distressed face. "Do you still have the Mp3 player from Morgan?"

"Yeah," he said taking it out from his satchel.

"Use it then, you must have something decent on there," the raven haired woman teased. He scrolled through music and settled on a playlist that had actual vocaling songs, see her eyeing him he offered a ear plug to her.

She smiled and accepted it placing it in her ear.

' _Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York city_ '

' _I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty'_

' _yes you do'_

"Really?" she asked questioning his taste in music.

' _Time square can't shine as bright as you' I swear it's true'_

"It's good!" He defended thinking of his first time in N.Y.

 _'Hey there, Delilah'_

' _Don't you worry about the distance'_

' _I'm right there if you get lonely'_

' _Give this song another listen'_

' _Close your eyes'_

' _Listen to my voice, it's my disguise'_

' _I'm by your side'_

"Lay down." She requested holding open her arms. So he did with no protest, surprisingly, yawning as let sleep take him. A good fifteen minutes into this she got a text from J.J., pulling out her phone she looked at what the blonde sent her.

' _Good job mom emily! 3'_

Looking up from her phone she saw J.J. smiling at her from across the plane.

' **Thanks, why did you text me your right there?'**

' _I don't wanna wake spence up'_

' **Ahh thanks'**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi remember to review like and favorite! Also if you want any relationships with not spence but other team members or people please tell me- RWD**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI chapter three is here and thank you so much for the support. I still would like input on any suggestions on anything! -RWD**

 **Disclaimer - I DONT OWN NUTHING**

" _I am not searching for my other half, because I am all I need."_

 _ **-Unknown**_

Once the team had landed at the airstip at 5:45 the next morning and got into two separate black SUV's they drove to their work building where they were for sure going to be meant with the Section Chief. Spencer was still sleeping not needing waking up considering the fact that he could be carried in his current state or really as an adult too. As they all got out of the cars and walked through the parking garage Hotch felt the sleeping boy begin to stir on his shoulder, letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"Ho- *yawn* Hotch can you please set me down?" He asked, feeling rather embarrassed about falling asleep none the less to wake up in his superiors arms.

"Sure, buddy," Aaron replied in a voice that he mainly used around Jack, setting his subordinate down still holding his hand as they were in a parking garage and who let a blind three year old walk on his own if he could get hurt?

With an attempt to pull his hand away Spencer huffed something along the lines of 'I'm twenty-six years old' and 'I didn't get three PHDs by not being able to walk alone', causing his friends to laugh. Noticing Rossi and Morgan holding his go bag and messenger bag he felt even smaller starting to take it to heart. He wasn't a baby, he didn't need extra nap time, and he was old enough to hold his stuff physically and mentally.

Upon entering the bullpen area at 7:00 and all of the present other workers seem to to be shocked as the rumors were true. Noticing the extra attention Spencer automatically free himself from Hotch's loosened grip and walked behind Rossi hoping that if he couldn't see them, which was already partly true, they couldn't see him even if it was childish. Noting this behaviour Hotch shot everyone a look saying 'back off', making Morgan and Emily share a glance both amused by their overprotective boss even though they knew they had that feeling over him as well.

"Guys! Over here!" The tech analyst said, waving at them from Reid's desk that was scattered with numerous objects like clothes that looked like what he normally wore but mini sized, a car seat, glasses thank baby jesus, and toys which were unnecessary but, she was the team's own personal ray of sunshine.

"Wow baby girl you went all out for this," Morgan told her grinning at all of it.

"Let me see my cute baby genius!" **(low key me in every episode though)** She squealed causing laughs to erupt from the team and a few bystanders*cough cough Anderson cough cough*. Once she'd spotted the boy she proceeded to hug the living daylights out of him.

"Garcia can you plwse allow me to breathe!" The shrunken doctor requested.

"Awe I'm sorry you are just too cute!" She explained to him.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm glad to see your back. Now if you'd please, I would appreciate if we could discuss this behind closed doors." The witch Erin Strauss said announcing her arrival. "Ma'am will it be possible for me to stay at work?" Reid interjected picking up the glasses and placing them on his nose.

"That will be one of the things discussed," the woman replied giving him a genuine smile shocking the whole team. As their leader followed her into her office, like the brave soul he was, the team began to scan over the items even more discussing living arrangements and what would be needed. One thing that caught the genius of 187's mind was that they weren't talking to him! The person who should be consenting to all of this, he could still stay at his place right?

"Hey Reid you should go put on some new clothes in the restroom?" Emily suggested considering it was now 7:56, tossing him a sweater vest. Khakis, a sweater vest along with some fresh underwear which none of that the boy caught. He complied instead of arguing that he could stay and help out there, deciding that he'd get some coffee on the way back and he'd feel much more comfortable with all of the sudden change.

After changing and using the restrooms with only slight difficulties Reid stopped by the break room, climbing on the counter ready to have some sugar and coffee until Anderson gave him a questioning look as he poured in his usual amount of sugar(1 cup). But, the Las Vegas protege gave him a look that screamed, _'This is the way I'm choosing to go down. "_ , and left to his friends.

When he returned to them he found that Hotch was back from hell, (still alive!) and they had pack up most of the things into colorful tote bags that Garcia had.

"Spence you are a kid you don't need coffee!" J.J. attempted to explain to him provoking another sip.

"I am a gwown up J.J., " he said smugly enjoying his refound adulthood.

"Pretty boy you are going to be hyper cause of all that sugar," Morgan tried to reason but he was ignored.

"Reid throw out the coffee," Hotch ordered making Reid fume.

 **Yes this was short but there is cliffhanger, btw this won't have any physical punishment i just don't like writing about that so no worries! Please review and tell me what you thought and REVIEW- RWD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Today we have a new chapter! And I would like to once again thank everyone and I would like to point you to raspberry dreams for good hotch/reid fanfic if you enjoy that pairing! Once more any suggestions are welcome and if you want me to promote you on here than please just leave a review!-RWD**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh i dont own anything im afraid ;-;**

 **Chapter 4**

 _"It's all about quality of life and finding a happy balance between work and friends and family,"_

 _ **-Philip Green**_

"Hotch I am a grown up! I have gone through elementary, high school, and college! I think I can decide whether or not I am allowed coffee, when I'm allowed to things and what's going to happen to me!" Spencer screamed at his boss aggressively throwing the cup into the foot trash can that was beside his desk, drawing attention to him. He was practically the easiest and most obeying worker that was probably in the building so having him throw a hissy fit was shocking even with his current predicament.

Seeing his best friend this pissed, a version of him that Morgan had seen after the boy had been kidnapped and was taking dilaudid, he decided to step in. "Whoa slow down there man why don't we head over to my house and we can meet up with everyone there later?"

Wanting to remove himself he nodded picking up his messenger bag with trembling rage still wanting to lash out at all of them for treating him like a three year old especially when his brother figure grabbed the car seat. Avoiding eye contact with people still wondering why his emotions had intensified, because he was never like that as a child at all all ways making absolute sure not to set his mom into an episode even if she hadn't been as bad.

Mom. He missed her with the last time being the Riley case and learning the truth about everything was hard on him so he hadn't recently visited. Ughhhhh HE was begin like a child throwing a tantrum in front of his friends and coworkers now missing his mom.

While they walked to Morgan's navy blue truck with a heated silence between them the genius decided to get one out of the six people he'd upset and apologize.

"I'm sorry Morgan," he said as derek adjusted the car seat.

"It's fine kid, we all know that you are an adult and that what has happened is hard on you." The dark skin agent replied offering his assistance when he noticed that it was a challenge for a three year old to get into a big truck.

Taking the help he went on, "I know but I was never like this and there is just way too many emotions and I- I miss my mom and no one acts like I am still me." Reid told him.

"Spencer we all know it is just hard not to for us not to baby you when you are twenty three years older than this so now it is just more difficult, and as for those feelings welcome to being a kid for a year."

"A year!" Oops He'd let that one slip, the team had earlier decided to not tell him just yet on how long the research had said.

"Yeah, that's how long it said sorry Reid," he said sincerely.

"I never got to check how long it would be or if I could be at work with Hotch," he mumbled.

"Just text him and everyone else then doctor." Derek chuckled.

"Oh that's a good idea," Spencer replied, beginning to dig through his bag.

"And there's plenty more kid genius," Morgan told his 'little' brother making the three year old giggle at his cockyness. Unlocking the phone he opened his contacts tapping on the name 'Hotch/Mybossman' ( **does that sound sexual ?no slash here** )

' _To Hotch/Mybossman From Reid '_

' _It has come to my attention that my action of screaming like a small child could be seen as offensive, annoying, selfish and hurtful. I never intended to lose my control like that. I want you to understand that I was merely trying to be twenty six,though I can see now that it may appear that I was sipping the gift of the gods without consent from my superior. Please accept my hard to text with small hands apology. Moving forward I would very much appreciate if you would tell me my work situation._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Spencer Reid'_

Satisfied with using the Bureau of Communications format that work had required for all teams to use he sent it. Having his phone buzz with a reply he checked it, ignoring morgan's whistling to the current song.

 **'To ReidRead From Hotch'**

' **You should be less formal and thank you, we will be switch off rotations and will be having a week off each month. -Hotch'**

 **Thanks everyone PLEASE REVIEW and i hope everyone got that formal apology meme if not look formal apology up and you'll find them.-RWD**


End file.
